


She'll Always Stay By My Side

by PhoenixxFyre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixxFyre/pseuds/PhoenixxFyre
Summary: Gajeel wakes from a nightmare involving his girl. Rated mature for suggestive content, just to be safe.





	She'll Always Stay By My Side

It's the same nightmare every time. I'm standing in front of a tree, mocking the pain and suffering of three Fairy Tail mages, two guys and a girl. The guys are unconscious, but the girl, bound between the guys by iron strips, watches me with a look of fear and pain in her wide hazel eyes. She doesn't say a word, just stares. It's unnerving.

Then the nightmare shifts. The girl is lying beneath me, bloody and bruised and crying.

"Why, Gajeel?" she asks me, her voice thick with tears. I can't answer her, simply because I have no idea what happened or how I got here. My silence makes her cry harder, and when I reach out to brush her tears away, she flinches. Seeing her like this hurts me more than any physical pain could.

"Levy!" I cry, waking up from my nightmare. I breathe in and out for a few minutes, each breathe seemingly harder to take. I can't distinguish past memories from fears anymore. It all blends into one. It scares the shit out of me. I'm breathing hard when she stirs awake.

"Gajeel," she mumbles sleepily. She rubs her eyes and crawls over to me, her eyes widening when she sees my current state.

"It's over now," she whispers, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close. I'm afraid to touch her. I usually am after these nightmares. This is the first time she woke up after I had one, yet somehow she knows what has happened in my head. I feel her small, delicate hands push back my hair and feel her forehead touch mine.

"I'm here," she says while stroking my cheek, instantly calming me. It's amazing how she does this. No matter how anxious, angry or sad I'm feeling, one touch from her can pacify me in moments.

She pulls back just enough to look into my eyes. Her wavy blue tresses fall into her eyes and I finally work up the courage to gently push the rogue locks behind her ears. Her hazel eyes glisten with tears as she stares into my eyes like she's checking my soul for injuries. If only she knew how damaged my soul really was. But it's healing, and it's all because of her.

She leans back in and presses her lips to mine in a loving kiss that makes me moan. Finally, I can't help myself and I kiss her with all the love I have inside me. She moans softly, and that only makes me kiss her more. I caress her skin and feel the goose bumps rise. It's strange. No woman has ever wanted to come near me because they thought I was a monster, yet this tiny bookworm was able to see things in me that no one- not even me- could see, and she loved me for it.

I used to think I didn't deserve her. I still think that sometimes, but every passing day I realize just how lucky I am to have her in my life. She's changed me and made me a better man, and for that I'm eternally grateful. I love Levy more than I've ever loved anything or anybody before.

I pull her small body against my chest and lay back down on our bed. She looks at me with such love in her eyes that I almost want to cry.

"I love you, Gajeel," she whispers into my ear. I press a kiss to her lips and hold her closer.

"I love you too, Levy," I whisper back, and I mean it. Levy is irreplaceable, and I don't want to imagine life without her. Without her, my life means nothing. And I know that I'll never have to worry about living a life without her, because I know with absolute certainty that she'll always stay by my side.

I love you, Levy, and I always will.


End file.
